Tengo un harem ?
by Reptilian95
Summary: natsu es tan despistado como para darse cuenta que tiene una turbe de chicas persiguiéndolo, acosándolo, intentándolo violar y "amigos" que lo intentaran golpear, masacrar, matar etc. todo por celos , advertencia: habrá muchas escenas 18, lenguaje obceno, etc. las mujeres que hay por el momento son Erza, Mirajane, Lucy, Kana, Lisanna y Juvia (pondre mas)
1. Chapter 1

FAIRY TAIL NO ME PERTENECE

bueno esta es la intruccion a mi nuevo fic

espero que lo disfruten

primero narrara natsu y mas adelante yo

() cambio de esena o algun comentario mio

- espacios- eso es para explicar algo

bueno los dejo para que continuen, los espero al final del fic

* * *

Tengo un Harem?

Hola mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel, soy miembro del mejor gremio de todo Fiero y sus alrededores y se preguntaran cual es? Pos la respuesta es muy fácil: Fairy Tail.

Es el mejor gremio de todo Fiore y no es porque yo lo diga, si no porque nosotros lo demostramos en los juegos mágicos, incluso yo derrote a 2 dragon slayers, pero eso es otra historia.

Yo soy un Dragon Slayer, el de fuego para ser preciso. Bueno creo que me desbie del tema principal.

Hace unos días cuando regresamos a Magnolia después de lo que sucedió en los juegos mágicos y lo de los ataques de los dragones lo cual fue un fastidio, ya que no pude ver a Igneel pero, me encontré a mi tío Atlas Flame, es muy bueno aunque algo Tsundere ya que no le gusta que le día tío, pero yo se que le gusta, lo que sucede es que es algo frio y es irónico porque es el dragon de las flamas del infierno o algo así, ya no me acuerdo.

Bueno para no hacérselas más larga la historia, cuando llegamos a Magnolia eh sentido que las mujeres me tratan diferente y no sé el porqué de esto, solo eh escuchado cuando paso por la calle "el es Natsu-sama Kyaaa!" o "el es Salamander el que derroto a los dragones Kyaaa!" o "es tan sexy Kyaaa!, y no sé porque, es raro verdad?

Bueno no solo pasa en la calle, sino que también en el gremio, las chicas actúan raro cuando estoy cerca y no sé por qué y meda miedo preguntar, la última vez que pregunte algo me golpearon y casi me castran

FLASH BACK

-yo me encontraba pensando en algo que escuche en el gremio y de un de repente, cuando me fije ya tenía a Lucy, Erza, Mira, Juvia, Kana, Lisanna y Kagura que estaba de visita-

Natsu- h-hola, les sucede algo chicas?

Erza- Natsu!

Natsu- Aye!

Erza- que tienes? Porque estas tan callado?

Natsu- no tengo nada, estoy bien

Erza- no mientas, hace rato ignoraste a Gray y a Gajeel que querían pelear contigo

Natsu- que estoy bien, no se preocupen

Juvia- Juvia piensa que Natsu-san esta raro, verdad?

Todas las demás- Aye!

Lucy- anda Natsu, dinos que te preocupa

Natsu- ok, estaba pensando en algo que escuche el otro día y es algo que no entiendo

Lucy- y que es Natsu?

Natsu- es que, bueno es…sobre

Mira- sobre?

Natsu-sobre…

Erza- dinos de una maldita ves!

-yo me asuste y es que estaba avergonzado y es que a todos los que les pregunte se burlaron de mi y no quería decirlo, pero Erza da miedo-

Natsu- como… se… hacen… los… be…bes?

(Todas quedaron impactadas por la pregunta de Natsu)

Erza- idiota!

(Erza golpeo al pobre Natsu y no sabía ni porque)

Natsu- porque me golpeas Erza?

Erza-idiota!

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Desde ese día ya nunca más eh preguntado algo, en especial a las mujeres, ellas dan miedo. Pero volviendo al tema de que se comportan raras conmigo, cuando llego al gremio todas me reciben con una sonrisa o me dan un abrazo o un beso, me hablan para que este con ellas y cuando me quiero ir me detienen.

La verdad es que no entiendo

(En eso la voz del maestro interrumpe la narración de Natsu con un aviso)

Makarov- presten atención!

(Ya cuando tenía la atención de todos dice)

Makarov- como todos saben se acerca el día de San Valentín (14 de febrero) y aremos una fiesta para celebrarlo pero también, como todos saben, habrán muchas declaraciones así que ayudaremos a las parejas a declararse

Alguien random- y como lo hará maestro?

Makarov- buena pregunta, pero será una sorpresa para ese día

Todos- díganos!

Makarov- no! Y por cierto será mañana cuando celebraremos la fiesta así que pónganse a trabajar, los materiales están afuera

(De regreso a la narración de Natsu)

Gracias Reptilian-sama. Ahora que el abuelo nos ah dado la orden de decorar el gremio, me dirigía hacia la bodega que estaba en el patio pero alguien me hablo

Makarov- Natsu!

Natsu- que paso viejo?

Makarov- Natsu necesitó que vallas al consejo

Natsu- y ahora que hice?

Makarov- no me quisieron decir solo solicitaron tu presencia así que acompáñame

Natsu- bueno si no queda de otra

(Lo que nadie sabía es que una pelirroja escucho su conversación y esta enseguida se preocupo)

Erza- maestro!

Makarov- que pasa Erza?

Erza- a donde van usted y Natsu?

Makarov- vamos al consejo mágico y volveremos mañana para la fiesta, así que quiero todo listo

Erza- ok maestro que le vaya bien y tu Natsu mas te vale no hacer una estupidez enfrente del consejo

Natsu- Aye sir!

(Lo siento Natsu pero aquí se termina tu narración, ahora narrare yo de forma omnipresente)

-Natsu y el maestro Makarov llegaron justo a tiempo para la fiesta pero nadie había visto al peli rosa, pero después en el segundo piso apareció Makarov, y este grito para que todos le prestaran atención-

Makarov- escuchen todos! Hoy es un día especial, hoy celebramos el día de san Valentín pero, tenemos otro motivo aun más especial para celebrar

Gray- que paso viejo? No me diga que metieron a flamita a la cárcel, eso sí sería un motivo para celebrar

-Gray recibió un golpe por parte de Erza-

Erza- maestro díganos que paso con Natsu, porque él no está con usted?

Makarov- a eso voy, Natsu! Sal por favor!

-al escuchar el llamado de Makarov, Natsu sale con un traje de color negro con toques rojos pero venia junto a una capa de color blanco-

Makarov- hoy el consejo ha nombrado a Natsu Dragneel, el 5to mago santo!

-todos, sin excepción tenían la boca abierta-

Gray- jajajaja buen chiste viejo jajaja

-todos se comenzaron a reír-

Gajeel- Salamander un mago santo? Jajaja mas bien un santo idiota jajaja

Laxus- jajaja buena esa

Makarov- pero no estoy bromeando

Todos- que?!

Makarov- Natsu fue nombrado un mago santo y no solo eso, también se le construirá un monumento en la ciudad principal del reino

Gray- pero porque a flamita?

Gajeel- Salamander es un bueno para nada!

Makarov- él fue quien nos salvo de los dragones y evito que destruyeran el reino y lo hubieran nombrado uno de los 4 dioses de Ishgal pero esos puesto no se pueden perder hasta que alguien de los ocupantes muera

-todos y cada uno de los integrantes del gremio estaban sorprendidos, el silencio empezó a llenar el lugar hasta que unas personas lo rompieron acercándose a felicitar al peli rosa -

Erza- felicidades Natsu

Mira- felicidades Natsu

Juvia- felicidades Natsu-san

Lucy- felicidades Natsu

Lisanna- felicidades Natsu

Kana- felicidades Natsu

-cada una de ellas se acerco a Natsu para felicitarlo pero no fue solo un apretón de manos, más bien fue un abraso y un beso de parte de cana una de ella y un agarrón de nalga departe de Kana-

Natsu- gracias chicas

-Natsu les dio las gracias junto a una de sus sonrisas marca Natsu la cual hiso que se sonrojaran-

Natsu- chica están bien? Están todas rojas

Todas- Aye!

-dicho eso cada una salió corriendo a diferentes lugares-

Makarov POV- muy interesante, jajaja es bueno ser joven

-en una mesa del gremio se encontraban Laxus, Gray, Jellal, Gildarst, Loke (el espíritu de Lucy) Elfman, Gajeel junto a su novia Levy-

Gray- maldito Natsu! Ya que ahora es un mago santo se cree la gran cosa y se aprovecho de la conmoción del momento para aprovecharse de mi Juvia…maldito

Gildarst- maldito Natsu, cree, que porque es como mi hijo dejare que se aproveche de mi Kana-chan, no dejare que le arrebate su inocencia

Loke- maldito Natsu, se aprovecha del buen corazón de Lucy para poder acosarla…maldito

Laxus- ese Natsu me las pagara, lo Freire con uno de mis rayos!

Jellal- solo porque me venció en la torre del cielo no le da derecho a acercarse a mi Erza… lo matare!

Elfman- aprovecharse de las hermanas de otro no es de hombres!

Gajeel- están celosos?

Todos ellos- no!

Levy- en primera Gray! Tú siempre rechazas a Juvia a sí que cállate, Gildarst! Kana fue la que acoso a Natsu ella le agarro una nalga y ya está grande para saber que hace, Loke! Tu eres el espíritu de Lucy y además tienes a Aries, Laxus! Tú siendo fuerte y valiente eres un cobarde que nunca se ha atrevido a declararse a Mirajane, Jellal! Tú fuiste tan idiota como para rechazar a Erza más de 3 veces, cobarde poco huevo, Elfman! Tú eres su hermano y ellas están grandes para saber que hacen, que acaso tienes complejo de herma?

-todos se quedaron deprimidos por lo que dijo Levy, rodeándolos una aura oscura-

Gajeel- jajaja idiotas jajaja, se dejaron regañar por la enana jajaja

Levy- tu cállate Gajeel que si no hubiera sido por mi nunca te hubieras declarado, maldito tsundere… hmph!

-Levy se arto de las idioteces que decían y se fue a la mesa de las chicas-

Gajeel- las mujeres dan miedo

Todos los demás- si!

-todos ellos se encontraban en la esquina del gremio, recargados en la pared, en posición fetal y con un aura depresiva inmensa, pero ya era momento que empezara todo, Makarov hiso una seña y un reflector lo ilumino, llamando la atención de todos -

Makarov- bueno es hora que comience el acto principal de la noche, aquí a mi lado hay una urna con papeles en blanco pero tienen magia la cual les aparecerá el nombre de la persona que les gusta o aman, así que primero pasen ustedes chicas

-pasaron todas las chicas y ya cuando tenían un papelito Makarov les dijo-

Makarov- ya que tienen su papelito lo sostendrán junto a su corazón por 10 segundos y les aparecerá el resulta pero, no deben de decirle a nadie

-Todas asintieron-

Gray- y nosotros no tomaremos nada maestro?

Makarov- no, solo las mujeres, bueno chicas ahora entréguenme sus papelitos

Chicas- eeeeh?!

Makarov- así es más divertido, así que entréguenlo o se las verán con "eso"

Todas- Aye!

-Makarov dijo los nombres de los enamorados de las magas dejando a Mira, Lucy, Kana, Lisanna, Erza y Juvia para el final-

Makarov- ahora solo quedan los papelitos de las chicas más codiciadas de Fiore!, veamos quienes son los afortunados

Makarov- Lucy su corazón le pertenece a… Natsu

-todos en el gremio ya se lo esperaban así que solo se limitaron a decir "ya era hora"-

Natsu-eh?

Makarov- ahora le toca a Lisanna, su corazón le pertenece a…Natsu otra ves

-igual la misma reacción de todos-

Natsu-eeeh?

Makarov- ahora Erza

Jellal- jajaja de seguro soy yo

Makarov- y el afortunado es… Natsu…que?!

Jellal- maldito!

Natsu-eeeeeeeeh?

Makarov- esperen un momento, déjenme revisar las demás…todas están enamoras de Natsu?!

Todas las chicas- si máster

Makarov- Natsu quien te viera

Natsu- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!

Erza- a ustedes le gusta Natsu? Pero porque?

Mira-si! Es muy sexy!

Juvia- Natsu-san es genial!

Lucy- si! Es muy simpático

Lisanna- claro! Además es muy tierno

Kana- jajaja si! Además tiene un trasero muy lindo (típica Kana pervertida)

Lucy- Erza y a ti también te gusta?

Erza-s-si, y me gusta porque siempre es amable y humilde a pesar de ser muy fuerte y ser un mago santo

Lisanna-eso quiere decir que…

Lucy- quien se quedara con Natsu?

-todas se voltearon a ver con una mirada asesina dirigida una a la otra-

Kana- quiero advertirles que no dejare que se queden con ese culito, el es mío

Erza- primero pasaras sobre mi cadáver!

Lisanna- no se los dejare!

Mirajane- ara-ara…quieren pelea, quiero que sepan que las hare polvo para quedarme con Natsu

Lucy- aunque sea débil no perderé contra ustedes

Juvia- Juvia no perderá contra sus rivales de amor!

-en otra parte del gremio se encontraba Wendy tratando de hacer que despertara Natsu, ya que se desmallo por la impresión que se había llevado hace unos instantes-

Makarov- oye! Natsu!

Natsu-oh…abuelo, eres tú, jajaja tuve un sueño muy raro soñé que les gustaba a Erza, Mira, Juvia, Lucy, Kana y a Lisanna jajaja que sueños los míos jajaja

Wendy- Natsu-san eso de verdad paso y de hecho están peleando por usted en este momento

Natsu- queeee?! Rápido!...Happy! vámonos a buscar a Igneel!

Happy- Natsu, eres un cobarde

Natsu- cállate gato! Necesitó escapar… ahora!

Wendy- Natsu-san que hará?

Natsu- a que te refieres?

Wendy- que a quien le dará un "si" porque tiene que dar una respuesta!

Natsu- eh? En-enserio?

Wendy- claro!.. Natsu-san!... Natsu-san!

-Wendy le gritaba desesperadamente a Natsu el cual se volvió a desmayar (pobre), pero lo que nadie notaba era una zona donde se escuchaban un montón de maldiciones y era rodeada de un aura oscura llena de depresión-

-en una mesa del gremio, en un rincón se encontraban Laxus, Jellal, Gildarst, Loke, Gray y Elfman, los cuales se encontraban hablando de un tema no muy bueno-

Gray- ese maldito de Natsu! Como se atrevió a quitarme a mi linda Juvia?

Laxus- deja de Juvia, tiene al ángel más hermoso de todo el mundo, Mirajane

Gildarst- jajaja ellas que! mi pobre Kana-chan, ese maldito de Natsu le quiere quitar su pureza!...lo matare!

Loke- ese maldito de Natsu!... quiere abusar de mi Lucy

Jellal- ese Natsu…me las pagara… lo despedazare por quererme quitar a mi Erza

Elfman- quitarte a tu hermanita no es de hombre!...matar al novio de tu hermanita si es de hombres!

Gray- chicos, tenemos que aliarnos!

Los demás- eh?...

Gray- contra Natsu, tenemos que alejarlo de nuestras chicas, que dicen?

Los demás- Aye!

-mientras ellos se ponían de acuerno, en otra mesa-

Lucy- entonces si totas estamos enamoradas de Natsu, que aremos?

Juvia- Juvia piensa que Natsu-san no podrá elegir a todas, solo a una

Lisanna- entonces que haremos?

Mirajane- yo pienso que deberíamos de aliarnos

Erza- Mira, porque dices eso?

Mirajane- conociendo a Natsu, el es muy inocente para estas cosas

Lucy- pienso igual que Mira

Juvia- Juvia piensa que Mirajane-san tiene razón

Lisanna- bueno idea Mira-nee

Erza- ummm… que piensas Kana? Estas muy callada

Kana- tengo un plan

Todas- plan? Dinos!

Kana- el plan es….

-en lo que Kana les explicaba el plan, ballamos afuera del gremio donde 2 personas encapuchas, se encuentran de camino hacia el gremio-

Hombre- ya casi llegamos a Fairy Tail

Mujer- crees que Natsu nos recuerde?

Hombre- claro, si no haré que me recuerde jajajaja!

-de regreso a Fairy Tail, ya se habían decidido los planes y los líderes de los equipos son Kana y Gray-

Kana- bueno chicas, está decidido!

Gray- listo chicos es hora de comenzar nuestro plan

Kana- que el plan "v.a.n" (violemos a Natsu) comience!

Chicas- Aye sir!

Gray- es hora chicos! Que el plan "m.a.n" (matemos a Natsu) comience!

Chicos- Aye sir!

Kana/Gray- **atrapemos a Natsu!**

-mientras tanto un pobre peli rosa se encuentra medio muerto en la enfermería-

Makarov- creo que esto será una masacre… pobre Natsu…

* * *

**_hola que tal_**

**_bueno quisiera saber que les pareció mi nuevo fic, tal vez les parezca aburrido el primer episodio pero es como una introducción, el segun ya empezara lo bueno you know ;) _**

**_me gustaría que dejaran sus opiniones y sugerencias para meter al harem, podría hacer historias de min. 2000 palabras dedicado a cada una por ejemplo uno de erza y como conquista a natsu y como jellal les pone trampas y trata de sabotearlos._**

**_que piensan, bueno se despide su amigo Reptilian95 cual quier cosa pueden enviar un mensaje o comentar aquí _**

**_asta el próximo capitulo el cual sera mas largo y tal ves ya este para el lunes o el martes bye_**


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy Tail no me pertenece ni sus personajes

hola que tal!

este capitulo creo que sera algo aburrido pero no se desesperen el próximo capitulo comenzara ya lo mero mero

ahora los dejos para que lean, ojala y les guste

* * *

Tengo un harem?

Erza- Kana, repítenos el plan para revisar todos los detalles

Kana- ok, plan "V.a.N"

Lo primero aremos dos grupos el grupo "A" y el "V" (A= acosadoras y el V= violadoras)

Lucy- y quienes conforman cada equipo

Kana- en el escuadrón "A" se encontraran: Lisanna, Juvia y tu Lucy en el escuadrón "V" se encontraran: Erza y Mirajane

Lisanna- pero porque solo estarán Erza y Mira-nee en el escuadrón "V"? y porque tú no tienes escuadro?

Kana- muy sencillo Lisanna, Erza y Mira estarán juntas porque son las únicas capases de detener o noquear a Natsu, recuerda que el aunque no lo parezca es el 5to mago santo, y yo no tengo escuadrón porque yo comandare la misión a distancia usando mis cartas

Todas- ooooh! *aplausos* *aplausos*

Kana- lo demás lo vamos a resolver según la situación lo amerite, chicas tienen que ser discretas y tratar de disfrazar su olor

Juvia- pero Juvia no usa perfume

Kana- no es eso Juvia, recuerda que Natsu al ser un dragon slayer tiene los sentidos mas desarrollados, lo que quiero decir es que puede reconocernos por nuestro olor como un perro, por eso es importante que traten de hacer lo posible para cambiar su olor

Juvia- Juvia sigue sin entender pero, Juvia se esforzara por su amado Natsu-san!

Kana- bueno como sea, tenemos que poner en marcha nuestro plan

Todas- Aye!

Lisanna- pero a todo esto, como sabremos quién se quedara con Natsu?

Lucy- es cierto, que haremos?

Erza- es verdad…Natsu solo puede elegir a una

Mirajane- ara-ara…yo digo que cuando llegue el momento lo decidiremos

Juvia- pero hay algo mas impórtate de lo cual Juvia se acaba de dar cuenta

Totas- que?

Juvia- alguien sabe los gustos de Natsu-san, por ejemplo: cuál es su comida favorita, donde le gusta pasar su tiempo, que es lo que odia y lo más importante… que le gusta de una mujer. Juvia piensa que todo eso es muy importante para saber cómo conquistar a Natsu-san

Erza- Juvia tiene razón, alguien sabe alguna de esas cosas?

Mira- yo

Lisanna- que sabes Mira-nee?

Mirajane- yo conozco la mayoría de los gusto de Natsu, por ejemplo: su comida favorita son las chuletas de puerco asadas, no le gusta el brócoli, le gusta ir a pescar con Happy pero no sé dónde y lo de que le gusta en una mujer nunca me lo ah dicho, por más que le pregunte no me lo dice, pasa lo mismo que cuando le pregunto adonde seba a pescar con Happy

Lucy- yo se donde le gusta ir a pescar con Happy

Lisanna- pero como lo sabes? A Natsu nunca le gusto que nadie fuera con el, cuando intentaba acompañarlos, siempre me decía que era un lugar secreto o simplemente desaparecía cuando tenía la oportunidad

Erza- es cierto, una vez lo golpee para que me digiera donde era pero, ni a golpes me quiso decir, es muy reservado con ese lugar

Lisanna- j-jajá *risa forzada* típico de ti Erza pero, como es que sabes donde es Lucy?

Lucy- b-bueno…y-yo…un día lo… seguí hasta un lago, ese lago esta en lo profundo del bosque

Kana- no puedo creer que tu haigas echo eso Lucy, jajaja te pareces a Juvia

Lucy- no me enorgullezco de eso! *sonrojada*

Juvia- así que no solo eres el rival de amor de Juvia, sino que también el rival acosador de Juvia…Juvia esta impactada *mordiendo su trapo*

Erza- dejando de lado las mañas acosadoras de Lucy y Juvia, tenemos que tratar de averiguar que le gusta en una mujer o en que se fija

Mirajane- eso será difícil, no creo que Natsu nos diga algo al respecto, sin contar lo infantil que es

Lucy- debería de haber una forma en la que sea más fácil conseguir esa información…ummmm… *pensando*

Lisanna- alguien tiene una idea?

Erza- no, Natsu es muy idiota y si le preguntamos lo más seguro es que no entienda la pregunta

Juvia- Juvia está de acuerdo con Erza-san

Kana- esto es un problema, para poder llevar a cabo el plan "V.a.N" necesitamos esa información

Mirajane- tengo una idea *se le forma una sonrisa picara*

Todas las demás- dinos!

Mirajane- acérquense…bueno el plan consiste en…

-mientras tanto en la mesa de los hombres (celosos, psicópatas, despistados, cobardes y tsunderes)-

Jellal- entonces, el plan es?...

Gray- el plan "M.a.N" (Matemos a Natsu) el plan consiste en tratar de sabotear todo intento de "seducción" de Natsu hacia las chicas

Loke- pero como lo haremos?

Gray- es sencillo, cuando Natsu se le acerque a cualquiera de nuestras chicas, lo retamos y conociendo a Natsu el nunca rechazaría un reto

Laxus- pero eso solo aplicaría en el gremio, que haremos cuando estén afuera del gremio? Por ejemplo en una misión

Gray- en ese caso usaremos disfraces si es necesario, todo es balido para evitar que Natsu se le acerque a las chicas

Gildarst- tenemos que estropear las citas de Natsu! Y proteger a las chicas de esa bestia sexual!

Elfman- sabotear citas es de hombres!

Laxus- pero no sean idiotas como sabremos donde está Natsu? No siempre estarán en el gremio

Jellal- el tiene razón, si queremos darle una golpiza a Natsu, no es que quiera romperle los huesos uno por uno o hacer un agujero en la tierra llenarlo de agua y echarle pirañas, cocodrilos y tiburones sin haberlos alimentado por 3 días y luego aventar a Natsu con un ancla atada a su piernas, verdad? (sarcasmo donde) , tenemos que saber donde se encuentra y no creo que sea fácil encontrarlo si se nos llega a perder de vista

Gray- es fácil, para eso tenemos a nuestro mejor aliado

Todos los chicos- eh?

Gray- hey! Ven!

-en eso se acerca un malhumorado Gajeel-

Gray- les presento nuestro mejor localizador, yo lo llamo "R.P.A 2000"

Gajeel- en primera mi nombre es Gajeel y en segunda, que rayos significa "R.P.A 2000"?

Gray- significa Rastrea, Persigue y Atrapa y el 2000 lo hace escuchar mas pro

Gajeel- eso suena estúpido pero, porque rayos te tengo que ayudar a perseguir al idiota de Salamander? Ni tan siquiera mi novia está involucrada, yo que tengo que ver en su plan?

Gray- es simple, si no nos ayudas le diré a Levy quien fue el culpable de que se muriera su pescadito Memo

Gajeel- no te atreverías!

Gray- oye! Lev… *lo interrumpe Gajeel*

Gajeel- ok! Les ayudare pero, ni se te ocurra decirle algo a Levy!

Gray- así se habla Gajeel

Jellal- pero para que queremos a Gajeel aquí?

Gray- es simple, con su súper olfato podemos rastrear a Natsu donde quiera que este

Gray- bueno ahora les explicare bien los detalles y donde entra Gajeel en el plan

-estos se quedaron platicando sobre su plan, ahora regresemos con las chicas del gremio-

Mirajane- el plan es el siguiente:

Hoy cuando salgamos del gremio, le diré a Natsu que le organizamos una salida con nosotras y los chicos pero, solo ira una de nosotras y las demás la apoyaremos detrás de escena

Lisanna- pero Natsu va a querer ir por los demás, como le haremos para que no vaya a buscarlos?

Mirajane- si eso ocurre le diremos que están en un encargo departe del maestro o que están en una misión

Lucy- todo está muy bien y todo pero, quien ira primero?

Mirajane- hay una forma de arreglarlo

Lucy- cual?

Mirajane- simple, con un, piedra, papel o tijera

Todas- eh?!

Mirajane- es lo más rápido y simple

Lucy- bueno, ya que…

Lisanna- ganare!

Juvia- Juvia no perderá contra sus rivales de amor y la rival acosadora de Juvia!

Erza- ganare!

Kana- si gano, podre agasajarme a Natsu, así que no perderé

Mirajane- está decidido, comiencen

Todas- piedra, papel o tijeras!

El resultado fue:

1.-Juvia

2.-Erza

3.-Lucy

4.-Mirajane

5.-Kana

6.-Lisanna

Mirajane- bueno, ya que todo está decidido, mañana comenzaremos con el plan

Todas- Aye!

-ya que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo, del lado de la chicas, que consistía en tener citas con Natsu, hasta que una lo enamore y el lado de los chicos que todos sus planes, al último solo quedaran en hacerle la vida imposible a Natsu (envidiosos puff, para que miento yo también le haría la vida imposible). Ahora vamos con nuestro afortunado/desafortunado amigo peli rosa-

Natsu- a-are… dónde estoy?

Wendy- Natsu-san ya se siente mejor?

Natsu- si, gracias por ayudarme Wendy *sonrisa*

Wendy- me a-alegra servirle en algo Natsu-san *sonrojada*

Natsu- oye Wendy, tienes fiebre? Estas muy roja! Haber *poniendo su frente con la Wendy* no tienes fiebre

Wendy- n-no…m-me…p-p-pasa…nada

Natsu- ok si tú lo dices, oye Wendy que paso? Porque me desmaye?

Wendy- bueno lo que paso fue que…

-cuando Wendy le contaría por segunda vez a Natsu lo ocurrido hace unas horas, se abrió la puerta en un instante, asomándose dos sombras, una de apariencia femenina y la otra de apariencia masculina-

Hombre- hola Fairy Tail!

Mujer- estamos buscando a Natsu Dragneel!

Erza- quienes son ustedes?

Hombre- somos unos viejos conocidos de Natsu, ya conteste tu pregunta, ahora dime…donde está Natsu?

Mirajane- no les daremos a Natsu! No sabemos sus intenciones

Mujer- solo queremos aclarar una deuda pendiente con el

Juvia- Juvia no les entregara a su Natsu-san!

Lucy- así es!

Lisanna- primero tendrán que derrotarnos!

Kana- bueno, si no queda de otra más que pelear… pelearemos!

-en eso sale Natsu de la enfermería-

Natsu- que está pasando aquí? Que es ese alboroto?

Hombre- por fin nos volvemos a encontrar Natsu Dragneel

-en eso la mujer misteriosa se le aventó a Natsu-

Mujer- Natsuuu!

-pero en vez de atacar a Natsu se le avienta y lo abraza de una manera muy ¿dulce?-

Mujer- Natsu! Te extrañe!

Natsu-eh? Quien eres?

-después que Natsu hiso la pregunta la mujer se puso al lado del hombre encapuchado y a la mirada de todos del gremio unos con duda y otros con instinto de pelea, se quitaron la gabardina que los cubría… la mujer tiene el pelo de color café, sus ojos son de color verde, unos pechos bastante grandes (como los de Lucy o Erza), unas piernas firmes y bien formadas, por no mencionar su hermoso rostro y su firme trasero...ahora el hombre: el es feo-

Hombre- oye no te paces pinche Reptilian, tu as de estar muy guapo

Reptilian- mira este es mi historia y si yo quiero que midas 40 centímetros y tu cabeza mida el triple que tu cuerpo, así será! Me entiendes?! Y si me vuelves a levantar la voz, te pondré pechos del tamaño de una sandia

Hombre- p-perdón Reptilian-sama, no volveré a decirle nada

Reptilian- así se habla, bueno ahora continuare

-el hombre: es de rostro normal (para que no se agüite), alto, de pelo color negro y ojos negros-

Natsu- n-no…m-me…d-digas…e-e-eres…s-son…

Hombre- Natsu que te pasa? Ya nos olvidaste? Ya no te acuerdas de tu compadre y de tu prometida?

Mujer- Natsu! *Sniff* ya te olvidaste de mi *sniff* ya no me quieres! *llorando*

Natsu- no es eso…si me acuerdo de ustedes… Cuervo…Liz

Erza- Natsu! Quienes son ellos? Y porque ella dice ser tu prometida

Lucy- si Natsu, explícate!

Lisanna! Estamos esperando Natsu

Mirajane/Juvia/Kana- apúrate!

Natsu- bueno ellos son

-pero Cuervo lo interrumpió-

Cuervo- lo siento, creo que no aparecimos de la mejor manera, bueno déjenos presentarnos de la manera apropiada, mi nombre es Cuervo y ella es mi hermana Liz

Liz- un gusto

-en eso aparece Makarov junto a Wendy-

Makarov- mucho gusto jóvenes, mi nombre es Makarov y soy el maestro de este gremio pero nos gustaría saber, de dónde conocen a Natsu?

Liz- Natsu es mi prometido *sonriendo*

Todo el gremio- queeee?!

Cuervo- permítanme explicar lo que mi tonta herma no dijo, bueno nosotros conocimos a Natsu en una de sus misiones ya hace mucho, el estaba de paso en el pueblo y nosotros trabajamos en un restaurante, el vino a comer a el restaurante donde trabajábamos yo y Liz, cuando estaba comiendo entraron unos hombres que pertenecían a un gremio oscuro y tomaron de rehén a Liz, pero en eso Natsu se levanto de su asiento y de un momento a otro tenia a Liz en sus brazos y a los magos oscuros noqueados y en una pila al fondo

Liz- y ese día le pregunte si podría ser su esposa, ya que me enamore de el cuándo me salvo de esos magos oscuros

Gajeel- y Salamander acepto que fueras su esposa?

Liz- de primero se negó pero, después le dije que le cocinaría mucha comida deliciosa todos los días y acepto *sonrisa*

-cuando dijo eso todas las chicas que son Erza, Lucy, Juvia, Mirajane, Kana y Lisanna le echaron una mirada asesina al peli rosa que solo miraba la escena, hasta que por fin pudo reaccionar-

Natsu- Cuervo! Como has estado? Y como sabían dónde estaba? *sonriendo*

Cuervo- bien, la verdad que desde la vez que nos salvaste, te hemos estado buscando pero nunca dimos con tu paradero pero, recordé el día que nos salvaste y recordé el tatuaje de tu brazo derecho y pregunte si alguien lo conocía y nos dijeron que el tatuaje es parte del gremio Fairy Tail que se localizaba aquí en magnolia

Liz- Natsu! Te extrañe mucho~ porque nunca regresaste por mi? Recuerda que soy tu prometida!

Natsu- eh? Bueno… oye! Cuervo quieres una cerveza?

-rápidamente Natsu cambio de tema, aunque Natsu es muy inocente con lo que respecta al amor, tampoco quiere decir que sea idiota y no conozca lo que es estar "comprometido" con alguien-

-Cuervo y Natsu se fueron a la barra dejando a Liz con las demás chicas y esta solo sentía que le recorría un escalofrió por la espalda, causado por la mirada asesina de las chicas del gremio-

Mirajane- mucho gusto Liz, yo soy Mirajane y soy la amiga de Natsu y el AMA MI comida

Lucy- hola yo soy Lucy, mucho gusto y también soy amiga de Natsu y el SIEMPRE DUERME en MI CAMA

Erza- soy Erza, un gusto y al igual que ella soy amiga de Natsu y yo SIEMPRE lo noqueo cuando viajamos JUNTOS en tren

Juvia- hola Juvia es Juvia no como lluvia sino como Juvia, un gusto y al igual que mis rivales de amor soy amiga de Natsu-san y yo SIEMPRE lo acoso

Lisanna- hola soy Lisanna, mucho gusto y soy la amiga de la infancia de Natsu

Kana- soy Kana y yo le agarre el trasero a Natsu y en MUY SUAVE (típica Kana con su afición al trasero de Natsu)

-a la pobre de Liz solo se le resbalaba una gota de sudor al ver el aura asesina de las chicas pero, a la vez también sentía que si ira aumentaba y todo sabemos porque…así es celos!-

Liz- un gusto, yo soy Liz y soy la PROMETIDA de Natsu

-a las demás solo les aumento el instinto asesino al escuchar la palabra "prometida"-

Erza- mira Liz a mí me gustan las cosas sin rodeos así que te lo dejare bien claro… NO TE DEJAREMOS A Natsu!

Todas las demás- así es!

Liz- mira Teresa a mi no me espantas y as-le como quieras pero no me quitaras a Natsu!

Erza- es Erza! No Teresa, entonces si así quieres las cosas atente a las consecuencias!

Liz- no les tengo miedo!

Mirajane- ara-ara que valiente, sentiré lastima cuando arruine ese lindo rostro que tienes *sonrisa macabra*

Lucy- hay ocasiones que Mira da más miedo que Erza *asustada*

Lisanna- estoy de acurdo contigo Lucy

Las demás (e septo Mirajane y Erza) - Aye!

Todas- vamos a pelear!

-mientras la pelea más monstruosa del mundo se llevaba a cabo por las mujeres del gremio y Liz, vallamos a la barra con el peli rosa, Cuervo y los metiches-

Cuervo- y como has estado Natsu?

Natsu- bien, no me puedo quejar bueno si, de los maltratos de Erza

Cuervo- jajaja con lo fuerte que eres y que una mujer te domine que patético y mas siendo un mago santo

Natsu- como sabes que soy un mago santo? Si apenas me entere yo hoy

Cuervo- contactos…contactos Natsu, oye te puedo preguntar algo?

Natsu- si, dime

Cuervo- te casaras con Liz?

-cuando pregunto eso los magos chismosos y acoplados los cuales son Gray, Elfman, Jellal, Laxus, Gildarst y Loke se pusieron contentos al pensar que si Natsu se casaba con Liz ellos tendrían el camino libre con las chicas pero…-

Natsu- no lose

Cuervo- eh? Como que no lo sabes?

Natsu- lo que pasa…

-Natsu le conto todo lo que sabía de sus enamoradas y como estaba la situación actual-

Natsu- entonces si elijo a una las demás me mataran *dijo con miedo*

Cuervo- jajaja la tienes difícil pero, que maldito suertudo! Ojala y te de una patada un caballo y te mueras *con envidia*

-en eso se escuchan las voces de las chicas diciendo todas "

¡Natsu es mío!" y después un gran estruendo-

Natsu- ves lo que te digo, tengo miedo, tengo una idea! Les diré que me tengo que ir a una misión y cuando este lejos me escapare hacia las montañas, ya en las montañas construiré mi casa o buscare una cueva y nunca saldré de ella

Cuervo- Natsu, enserio piensas vivir como un ermitaño solo para no tener que darle unas respuesta a las chicas?

Natsu- Aye! Las mujeres dan miedo *echo volita y con un aura oscura rodeándolo*

Cuervo- hay Natsu… bueno, al ser mi mejor amigo te apoyare si necesitas mi ayuda

Natsu- gracias!

Cuervo- oye Natsu, y ellos quienes son? Nomas están sentados a nuestros lados escuchando, no me digas que…

Natsu- no es lo que piensas, ellos son mis amigos del gremio, mira ellos son Laxus, Gray, Loke, Elfman, Gildarst y Jellal pero aun falta Gajeel, bueno como sea

Cuervo- mucho gusto

-ya que se terminaron de presentar con Cuervo, los chicos se fueron a otra mesa dejando a Natsu y Cuervo a solas-

Cuervo- oye Natsu

Natsu- que pasa?

Cuervo- no notaste como si te quisieran asesinar cuando hablábamos de las chicas?

Natsu- bueno lo que pasa

-le platico que ellos se pusieron así cuando las chicas dijeron que él les gustaba-

Cuervo- aaah ya sé lo que pasa

Natsu- que es?

Cuervo- celos, tienen celos de ti

Natsu- de mí?

Cuervo- así es, tienen celos de que la chica que a ellos le gusta, tu le gustes a ellas y por eso te tienen celos pero…

Natsu- pero?

Cuervo- te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con ellos, al tener celos de ti, ellos lo más posible es que atenten contra ti, así que ten mucho cuidado

Natsu- bueno si tú lo dices, bueno vamos a comer algo que me muero de hambre

Cuervo- jajaja tan despreocupado como siempre, bueno, vamos!

-mientras que Natsu y Cuervo se iban a comer, en la mesas de los chicos se podían escuchar maldiciones y amenazas contra Natsu pero, eso no importa porque tenemos una pelea de chicas por el corazón del mas despistado/infantil/idiota que es Natsu-

Liz- esto no puede seguir así

Lucy- es cierto, si continuamos peleando se destruirá el gremio

Erza- entonces, que propones, Lucy?

Lucy- ya sé, qué tal si la incluimos en nuestro plan!

Mirajane- me parece bien

Todas- ok!

Liz- que plan?

Lisanna- el plan es…

-ya que le explicaron el plan a Liz-

Lisanna- entonces qué? aceptas?

Liz- claro! Y les digo que no perderé

Lucy- igual yo!

Lisanna- igual yo!

Erza- y yo!

Mirajane- que lindas~ pero no perderé!

Juvia- Juvia no perderá contra sus rivales de amor!

Kana- no perderé tampoco!

Kana- entonces… mañana comenzaremos con el plan!

Erza/Mirajane/Liz/Juvia/Lucy/Lisanna/Kana- **Que comience la lucha por el corazón de Natsu!**

* * *

**hola! quisiera saber que les pareció este capitulo, ya se que esta aburrido pero en el siguiente comenzara ya lo que todos esperamos, you know!**

**muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia y por dejar sus reviews, a los cuales conteste por mensaje privado pero igual les agradeceré pero primero le quiero decir a Shion con lo de Wendy jajaja eres un lolicon ok no yo no juzgo y para que veas que soy compa (amigo) la pondré mas adelante **

**bueno ahora pondré a todos los demás, gracias a: Shion/Natsu troll/Erendir/Brudark/Alosst5/Clow-Nixus-Sama/Carlitoslokillo/Nestor in/X10go707/Treeofsakuras/Agusman y a todos los Guest **

**bueno eso es todo, un saludo y cualquier duda o sugerencia o insulto comentarlo para saber en que estoy mal y poder mejorarlo **

**se despide su amigo Reptilian95 el cual esta muy emocionado por el regreso de Fairy Tail, ya mero! **

**nos vemos luego bye**


End file.
